Episode 495: Play Along at Home!
"Play Along at Home!" was originally released January 27, 2020. Description You’re gonna have some questions after the new segment in today’s episode. Only one man has the answers. His name is Travis, and also when we said he has the answers, that’s actually not gonna be true a lot of the time. Suggested talking points: Laughter and Love Challenge, Cole Slaw Juice, Brutalist Cup Design, Pizza Box Repair, Travis Takes a Big Swing at a New Bit, RIP Nut, Sky Pipes Outline 0:45 - Intro. Travis is in a rush to get down to beesness and fill our lives with laughter and love. #20Funny 10:40 - I work at a deli, and recently a woman came in for coleslaw after we had run out. She told me that her favorite part of the coleslaw was the liquid anyway, and asked if I could put the remaining liquid into a container for her. We were gonna throw it out anyway, so I didn't put a price sticker on it, and I told her to come back for one if the cashier gave her a hard time. Apparently, she was able to walk out with no problem, because she came back a week later and asked for more coleslaw juice. This time, we were not out of coleslaw, but there was only a little bit of cabbage left. I refused to give it to her for free, because it was actual coleslaw, and she became upset. She told me there was barely any cabbage and since she was gonna pick the cabbage out anyway, she should not pay for it. I told her no, but the ensuing argument made me think. Should I have charged her the first time? Should I have just given it to her the second? Surely, if there was only one piece of cabbage in the liquid, that isn't coleslaw, but where is the line? What is the exact ratio of liquid to cabbage at which point the mixture stops being slaw and isn't worth money? Also, I do not know what this woman was doing with the juice, but she said she liked it so much, "you could just drink it." - Teresa 19:10 - Y - Sent in by a bunch of people, from Yahoo Answers user hockeypnc1, who asks: Why does the restaurant give me such a small cup when I ask for a water cup, don’t they trust me?! ? 23:44 - I am a law school student living in a pretty okay apartment, and I've been in this apartment since I started law school about a year-and-a-half ago. My landlord has been pretty okay up until now, but he just did something that has blown my mind. I asked him to fix my sink because it was leaking from the bottom, and he said he'd do it during a time when I'd be in class. Past experience told me this is fine, so I let it happen. I come back to my apartment and the sink is sitting on top of a folded pizza box. It's fixed, but brothers, I have no idea where this pizza box came from. Did he bring it with him? I haven't eaten pizza in two months. What do I make of this? - Cassie, in Albany 26:45 - Travis's new segment - Play Along at Home! In the song It Wasn't Me, how many times is the phrase "It wasn't me" spoken? 15 Of the United States' states, how many state names have more vowels than consonants? 10 How many times altogether did I see the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise in theaters? 12 If you were to stand Travises end to end, how many Travises would you need to be taller than the Empire State Building? 250 33:40 - MZ - Sponsored by HoneyBook, DoorDash. Advertisement for Go Fact Yourself. 38:21 - Munch Squad - Chuck E. Cheese’s parent CEC names David McKillips as CEO and Mr. Peanut Passes Away at 104 Years Old 47:35 - Y - Sent in by Kevin, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user that Griffin calls Mr. Peanut (out of respect), who asks: Does the washing machine in a home/apartment share the same water that comes out of the toilet? 54:16 - Housekeeping 55:54 - FY - Sent in by Ivy, by an anonymous Yahoo Answers user that Griffin calls Mr. Peanut (RIPs up) who asks: How come if we flew to the Moon, nobody ever tried to fly underneath the Earth to see what's really down there? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad